fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons Represented
With Character in Fusion Fall Toonami Toonami, unlike the other representations, is a programming block that airs more action-animation oriented shows. It is currently Cartoon Network's longest running programming block lasting for over 11 years. The block was originally hosted by Moltar of Space Ghost Coast to Coast for the block's first two years until he was replaced by the original TOM. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for 3 years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way into the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was unexplainably replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4, and Sara was removed. TOM 4 hosted the show until cancellation on September 20, 2008. His last words were "Until we meet again, stay gold...Bang." A reference to Spike, the main character of Cowboy Bebop who was voiced by the same voice actor as TOM. TOM's 3rd form (TOM 3) was one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. He is also one of the NPCs present at graduation when you finish the Trainning Academy. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the stories of Dexter, a boy genius, in his everyday life of science persuing continous experimentation in his secret laboratory behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. That is untill his sister Dee Dee appears to wreck any advance he has made. Dexter has a rival named Mandark, another genius that might surpass his intelect but out of jealousy, can't manage to succed more than Dexter does. In Fusion Fall, Dexter's Laboratory includes 4 characters: Dexter, DeeDee, Mandark, and Computress, as well as Genius Grove an area in which Dexter's house exists right in front of Mandark's House which has been converted into an Infected Zone. Tech Square is based off the show and is where Dexter and Mandark now live. Dexter is the founder of Dexlabs and Mandark of Mandark Industeries in the game. Dexter is shown as the Most Important Character in the Game and is a guide. The Dexbots and Mandroids may be new models of the robots that appeared in the series. Major Glory is one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. He currently can be found on Mt. Neverst for the Graduation part of the hero's training, but is no where to be found after that. Technology from The Companies are shown in the game including the SLIDER transportation system. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent by the name of Agent Tartakovsky, crediting the creator of the show, Genndy Tartakovsky. Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo follows the character of the same name during his failed attempts of going out with beautiful girls. His image of macho makes nothing else than repulsing the possible relationships since he lives with his mother Bunny, is constantly annoyed by his neighbor Suzy and hangs most of the time with Carl at Pop's Moon. In Fusion Fall, Johnny Bravo inspires Bravo Beach as well as having his image in some walls and advertisements. There are also some items related to the series. Johnny Bravo was one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash and returned in the Valentines Day Event. He returned during the Mother's Day event as a temporary NPC who helps find one of the Blowfish eggs. There is also a nano for Johnny Bravo. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls about three little girls in kindergarten who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's experiments with sugar, spice and everything nice was sabotaged by Mojo Jojo and while the monkey was also mutated by the exposure to Chemical X the girls vowed their existence to defend the city of Townsville from evil creatures. Later a series call Powerpuff Girls Z was released in Japan, which was a more magical girl genre based spin on the series. The appearance of the girls is similar to that of the anime, such as their ages and Buttercup's future white belt. In Fusion Fall, The Powerpuff Girls are now in middle school and the series includes 10 characters (the most of any show on FF): the heroines, the professor, the Mayor and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based off of the show including Pokey Oaks, Mt. Neverest, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano and is the the inspiration for Morbucks Towers. You can see their house in Pokey Oaks south. During the Thanksgiving event, Blowfish appeared in Pokey Oaks south. For the Mother's day event the MOTHER OF ALL BLOWFISH appeared in Candy Cove. Princess Morbucks is also locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion event. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent named Agent McCracken, crediting the show's creator Craig McCracken. There is also a fountain in Townsville Park that has a statue of Ms. Bellum. Monkey Minions of Mojo Jojo are found in every region, with the Monkey Skyway system in place to help move players around. Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non sequiturs but is immensly strong; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung and weak; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio and very stuck up and lazy. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In Fusion Fall, Ed, Edd n Eddy include 6 characters, apart from the titular 3 the Kanker sisters (May, Lee and Marie) appear. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is also one of the first destinations, as well as construction area Peach Creek Estates which is based off the show. Urban Rangers appear in several areas in the Suburbs and the wilds as well. As well as the areas and Urban Rangers, Edd (Double D) is a guide in the past. The creator, Danny Antonucci, is referenced with Agent Antonucci, a shopkeeper in Goat's Junk Yard(Future). Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around the exploits of Courage, a small, fuchsia dog who, despite his name, is afraid of the most mundane things. His fears are normally justified, however, as Eustace, Muriel, and Courage are constantly attacked by (or running into) various monsters, aliens, villains, curses, experiments, natural disasters, and other forms of peril that Courage must face to protect Muriel, and occasionally Eustace. In FusionFall, Courage the Cowardly Dog includes the titular character, who can be found in Nowhere in the past. Also two groups from his show can be located in various parts of the Wilds, underground and Downtown, the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens from Outer Space. The Magical Wish-Granting Tree is also featured in the game. There is also an easter egg in the game of Robot Randy who is fallen in the catacombs, Robot Randy is from an episode involving a giant robot being exiled from his home world for being weak, only because he makes little deer sculptures, so he goes to conquer earth for redemption. His parts can be seen in the North (Southern side) Caponata Catacombs. As of lately, the former Cats and Dogs T-Shirts has been converted into Courage and Katz T-Shirts. Samurai Jack Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis Aku reins supreme. Being an all evil entity, Aku submerges the world into misery and darkness, and only Jack by means of returning to the past can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerfull opponent in Aku's most powerful minion Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack includes 3 characters: Jack, the Scotsman and Demongo. Aku appears only as a Nano, though their has been in-game hints that he could be in the game, as a villian or as a NPC. Ironically, to get the Demongo Nano Fusion Scotsman is defeated, and Fusion Demongo is defeated to redeem the Aku Nano. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force Grim into being their best friend for all eternity, which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome, and villainous millionaire named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion orchestrated by his archenemy Cod Commando. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on to the bear Boskov by Major Doctor Ghastley. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes now 5 characters, the 3 titulars as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures, and Dracula. Endsville is featured as an area. Nuclear Plant, Eternal Meadows, and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. Jeff the Spider and Fred Fredburger were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Fred Fredburger is currently no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become a permanent character in an expansion. Jeff came back for the Mother's Day event to help Billy find an egg, but he also is no longer in the game but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become a permanent character in an expansion. The Thromnambular Wishing Skull is featured during a mission with the same name, the game features nine skulls with the number one through nine on it's head. The ghost duck can be easily found in Endsville. Billy also uses Irwin as an excuse for the player to get one of his games back from the Reactor Core infected zone during a mission. Evil Con Carne has items relating to the show like Hector's brain and the chain of Evil Con Carne Weapons Depots across the Suburbs and Downtown. There are also a few stores in the game that has the Evil Con Carne logo with a picture of Hector's brain next to it. There is also an evil Con Carne Hector Helmet avilable form downtown E.G.G.E.R.s Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door (or KND) focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5), the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four, and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes 8 characters, Sector V team as well as archnemesis Father, Candy pirate Stickybeard, and soggy villain Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to explore in both the Future and the Past, Candy Cove with the Sweet Revenge comes later, and KND operatives are found in all four regions, some operationg SCAMPERS for travel. Players working for Ben can get a KND Uniform, and dozens of weapons such as the S.P.I.C.E.R, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and the S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A are also obtainable. In addition, there are some decorative coffee shops called Cuppa Joe's, featuring the cafe's namesake on the logo. Cuppa Joe is, in fact, a KND villain who runs the adult's coffee drilling operation.In the suburbs you can find burger frenzy where chester,a villian tryed to sell Numbuh Three to sharks in the TV show Peach Creek Estates' infected zone, Delightful Developments, is a housing development by Father derived from The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Their image appears on a sign right outside the Heavy Pincher infested construction area right next to the infected zone. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent by the name of Agent Warburton crediting the creator of the show, Tom Warburton. Megas XLR Megas XLR sets the world of the future in an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidently, the gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With best friend Jamie, Coop's best friend, and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. He also customized Megas so that he like how it looked and he could control it with a video game controller. In Fusion Fall, Megas XLR includes only Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a plataform structure inside, Megas being covered in Fusion Matter to keep him from helping fight off Fuse. However Megas is also a Nano. In the the manga, a silohuette of Jamie was featured comically playing videogames with Coop while the other heroes were left to battle the first wave of Fuse's invasion. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which the imaginary friends children think of are brought to life. However, as the children get older and mature, they outgrow these friends. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends exists to house these wayward friends, hopefully giving them homes with other children who cannot imagine a friend of their own. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day, he won't be put up for adoption. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes 8 characters: Bloo, Mac, friendly inhabitants of the house Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, caretaker Frankie, house administrator Mr. Herriman, and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend (who in the series finale, moves into Fosters), Cheese. The fountain outside the house has a cubistic statue of Duchess, a stuck up "friend" of the house. The Scribble Spawns, are based of Scribbles, Imaginary friends created by babies. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands, but it is destroyed in the Future. Coco's eggs have been layed all over to help you. Fosters Home is so far the only show with non generic characters found in all four regions. There is a Cheese nano according to the Nano book and it has been revealed. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In Fusion Fall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. In the past there is an area named Orchid Bay. Also there's a statue of a Te Xuan Ze in the Forgotten Falls that has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. In Endsville, there is a large building by the name of Te Xuan Ze inc. Juniper Lee herself is in Nowhere, which obviously means she found a way to escape the charm that prevents a Te Xuan Ze from leaving Orchid Bay. She asks the player to 'say hi to her pal Grim', hinting she made a deal with him. Originally, Juniper did not want to help fight of the invasion, but she changed her mind when monsters invaded Orchid Bay. Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, & Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who acquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and aquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only 10. During his summer vacation with grandfather Max Tennyson and cousin Gwen Tennyson he discovers that aliens live among us, and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax. And with the help of his grandfather's old organization "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, 5 years after the end of the original series, when his Omnitrix has "re calibrated", unlocking 10 more aliens at the cost of his old ones, his cousin can use magic/alien powers with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. Ultimate Alien features, now 16-year-old, Ben with his secret revealed to the entire world. With the new Ultimatrix and set of aliens, Ben is now a famous superhero around the world who kids love and adults distrust. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes 10 characters: the future versions of Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin, Vilgax, Paradox, magician Hex, Tetrax, an alien of the Petrosapien species, Ship and Azmuth along with many other Galvin. Plumbers and SACT agents are found across all the world regions, and Ben will give the player a Plumber outfit and Edd a SACT outfit. Recently, there has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano in the first expansion pack. The winning alien is Alien X, who is a Celestialsapien. Kevin and Gwen have been changed to their Season 3 clothing and Vilgax has been updated to his Alien Force design. However, Fusion Gwen appears in the outfit Gwen wears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Echo Echo, Alien X, Ship, Alan, Megawhatt, and Albedo appeared as some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Alien X, Alan, and Albedo currently are no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become permanent characters in an expansion. Alien Abduction is where Paradox, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben are figuring out the reason behind why Ben's Omnitrix is not working. Vilgax is in the Future gathering parts to rebuild his ship. In the Past, Paradox is in the Cul-De-Sac giving out the first mission, but he is also in City Station. Ship is in Genius Grove and City Station (City Station as an actual ship-non NPC). Azmuth, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are inside Ship in City Station. Ben's, Gwen's, and Kevin's missions take you inside Vilgax's ship (now rebuilt), to free Chromastone, Ultimate Swampfire, and Echo Echos from where they are in locked chambers in Vilgax's ship. Megawhatt and Echo Echo are NPCs inside Vilgax's ship. Fusionfall's home page had an ad called Alien Abductions; Featuring Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Albedo, as well as Humongosaur, Ultimate Swampfire, Spidermonkey, Waybig, Vilgax's ship, and Echo Echo, hinting they will appear in the expansion. A statue of Ben is currently in Hero Square. There is a new Nano of Alien X, along with Finn and Rex. The Ultimate Big Chill,Waybig,and Rath Nanos are currently at Mt. Neverest. Also, an AmpFibian nano is at Dexlabs in a Nano incubation chamber. Chowder Chowder is about a young child named Chowder, apprentice to a chef named, Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. A common element of the show is that the characters are named after foods or type of food. Other characters in the show are Truffles, wife of Mung, Schnitzel, assistant to Mung, Gazpacho, a local storekeeper, Panini, apprectice of Mung's rival, and Endive, Mung's arch-nemesis. Chowder has appeared for the Christmas and New Year's, Birthday Bash, and Valentines Day events. Many items like Chowder's Hat, Schnitzel Tees, and Truffles hats and glasses are obtainable in this game. In some signs like in Goat's Junk Yard it shows Mung Daal. There is also vehicles called the 'Kimchi Cloud', 'Knish Krinkle' and 'Knishmas Kimchi Cloud'. The Knish Krinkle vehicle could be bought in both the Future and Past by Holosuit shopkeepers during the Christmas and New Years Event. The Grabbles are featured as a hat item in the game. Chowder, Schnitzel, and the Puckerberry Overlords were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. They are currently in Peach Creek Commons, with an entire area of Chowder's mouth. For the Valentine's Event, Chowder and Schnitzel appeared in Peach Creek Commons and Townsville Center respectively selling Valentine's flarts which weren't selling well. Arborian Trees were also featured in the Christmas Event. There is currently a statue of Chowder in Hero Square. A Chowder Nano is currently in development. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack follows the misadventures of Flapjack, a young child sailor who wishes to become a great adventurer. He follows and lives with Captain K'nuckles, who Flapjack claims is the greatest adventurer in the world. One of their main goals is to find the rumored Candy Island. The shows usually takes place on Stormalong Harbor. If not, the two adventurers usually travel the seven seas inside the mouth or on top their talking whale, Bubbie. Other characters include Peppermint Larry, the owner of the Candy Barrel, Doctor Barber, Stormalong's creapy doctor and barber who's mother lives in/is a drawer, and the Dock Hag, a strict and frightening woman enforcing the law of Stormalong Harbor. There is a K'nuckles Tee and a Flapjack bubblehead. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned. The Flapjack bubblehead was released later in the game as a prize in the High Score Weekends. Flapjack and Candy Wife were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Candy Wife is currently locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion event. As for Flapjack, he has reappeared for the Valentine's event after washing up in Peach Creek from a "Fuse wrecked Stormalong". He needed help with finding some Blood Knats who escaped from "K'nuckles's" hat (Freddy Fishlegs is currently where Flapjack was for the Valentine's event). He then moved to Leakey Lake during the Saint Patrick's Day event and right now has missions has 2 missions concerning where Bubbie lives and helps the player find one of the missing blowfish for the mothers day event. Whoosh The Mechanical Whale is now a transport between Orchid Bay and Monkey Foothills. Currently there is a Flapjack statue in Hero Square. Now there is a Flapjack nano in Dexlabs at the Nano incubation chamber with Sym-Bionic Titan. The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost and searching for the truth about Kur, later revealed to be Zak himself. There are a number of items relating to the Saturdays including the Cryptid Batpack which came during the final BETA, Popobawa Pal backpack, Zak and Fiskerton bubbleheads, Secret Scientist Hoverboard, and the Zak Skate Shirt. Argost had been added for the Thanksgiving 2009 event and then came into the Birthday Bash along with Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Zon and a Chupacabra. Zak and Fiskerton were put in Mt. Blackhead during the Saint Patrick's Day Event with a hint that they will have missions. Drew and Zon have returned reguarding the mother blowfish's lost eggs (missions no longer available). They are located outside The Ruins. As for the others, they are currently no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become permanent characters in an expansion. Kumaris appear as the latest NPC group as the replacement to the transportation between the Darklands and the Wilds with the Serpent that carries the player back and forth. Adventure Time with Finn and Jake A boy named Finn goes on adventures with his dog named Jake in the land of Ooo. They mostly fight evil, help Princesses like Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess, Rescue Princesses from the Ice King, Explore dangerous areas, Help people in need or do life-threatoning stuff. Finn and Jake sometimes spend time with their lovers, Princess Bubblegum and her pet and best friend, Lady Rainicorn. Finn, Jake, Stanley, Princess Bubblegum, the Reaper and Ice King all appear as NPCs in the game. An ice fortress belonging to the Ice King is located off the shores of Orchid Bay. Finn is located in Orchid Bay, but can be found again in the Ice King's basement. The others appear inside the ice fortress, not including Stanley or the Reaper. Stanley is hidden in the mystery dungeon and The Reaper acts as the warp gate to the Mystery dungeon. Jake acts an both an NPC and platform in dungeons. Finn's hat, shoes, shirt, and backpack are missions rewards. Special ice armor only dropped by monsters located in the Ice King's fortress are somewhat based off the show. Most of this is shown in the game because of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake features a Fusion Fall Adventure. (A side story to the main plot) Recently, the Ice King has been up to nefarious schemes. He has kidnapped princesses (Whether they're real ones or not) from all over the world and imprisoned them inside his dungeons. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has rallied Finn and his sidekick, Jake, to rescue the princesses. Throughout the world, toadstools that the princess can communicate with are located in Sector V, Peach Creek Commons, Mount Blackhead, and Townsville Center. Through one of them, she informs the player character of the situation and to meet Finn in Orchid Bay. Once the player meets up with Finn, he sends the player into the fortress to meet with Ice King. Finn tells the player to lie to the Ice King about fixing his cable so the player can freely go into the basement as he/she pleases. Once inside, he/she will meet up with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. The Princess will send you to rescue a princess of "kindred spirit" with the help of Jake. When the player finds her, she is revealed to be Peppermint Larry's (From The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) wife, Candy Wife. Next, Finn will send the player to rescue Princess Princess (Princess Morbucks of The Powerpuff Girls). The player teams up with Jake again and ascends a large pillar of ice and rescues Princess, More Princesses will be coming sometime. However, unlike the characters from other shows, none of them have participated in the war at all or even mentioned it. (While the characters from Sym-Bionic Titan have not taken part in the war Lance does in fact mention it.) Recently, a Mysterious Dungeon has showed up in Eternal Vistas. The Reaper leads you inside and Finn can be found inside searching for Stanley. Stanley can be found if you go through the fake walls and he sell many tee's like Rainicorn Tee, Princess Bubblegum Tee, Science Cat Tee, Shark Tee, Wall of Flesh Tee, etc. Also the monsters in the dungeon drop The Blue, Green and Golden Marrauder Set as well as an UR Crystal Gem Apple.There is also a Finn statue at Hero Square, and Jake is there to help players scale Hero Square. There is a new nano of Finn availible at The Academy in Basic Training by deafeating Fusion Finn. There is a Jake nano in the makeing and can be seen on Mt. Neverest. Generator Rex Rex is a teenage boy who grows giant weapons from his hands. He fights creatures called Evos. His sidekicks are Agent Six and Bobo Haha. Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Providence agents are featured in-game, but Rex and Bobo can now be seen in Townsville Park, giving out missions to go into other sewers, and defeat Terrorpins, Spiderfrogs, and Slime Serpents. In the storyline, Rex and Bobo were sent on a mission inside Downtown's sewers and haven't been heard of since (which is strange, becuase you can find them outside now). Agent Six sends the player to look for the duo. The player enters the sewers to find it infested with Fusion Rats. He/she defeats them and finds Rex near an exit. Rex says that he was doing just fine and that Providence worries too much. He sends the player to search for Bobo who went deeper into the sewers. The player comes upon the leader of the monsters and defeats it. He/She finds Bobo at the end of the dungeon and completes the mission. You also find another sewer in a mission for a Providence Agent next to Agent Six. You go into other sewers in missions for Bobo Haha and Generator Rex, some in the Sunny Side Auditorium in Marquee Row. You can get the entire Bobo Haha clothes set by doing those missions. There is currently a Rex statue in Hero Square and a Rex nano. Sym-Bionic Titan A "Sym-Bionic Helmet" was added to the game on 9/14/10, and is an item that needs to be redeemed by code, found on the website. Lance, Ilana and Octus have appeared in Pokey Oaks South where the birthday bash was held. They seem to be helping in the war now. A Sym-Bionic Titain nano has been seen in the intro when making a new character and now in the Nano incubation chamber with Flapjack. Regular Show Regular show is a show about Mordecai and Rigby, a Bluejay and a Racoon who work for a Gumball-machine man and an old lollipop, with their co-workers, a green fat man, a ghost with a hand coming out of his head, and a muscular yeti-like creature, while working on a rentable area for celebrations and such. There are currently two Nanos on Mt. Neverest of Mordecai and Rigby, implying that they will both be added to the game as nanos and as NPC's, possibly in a zone modeled after the land they work on. Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Glory Cats and Dogs is a movie about a secret society of dogs working together to bring down cats. Only Agent K9 appears for FusionFall and was removed as of August 2nd, 2010. Cool Cat Tee and Top Dog Tee is a handout at the mission he gives and is "transformed to protect the agents identity". The tees appear to be Courage and Katz. This is the first time a NPC was created of a real character (as of means of a real animal, and not a cartoon like all of the rest of the shows). This is also the first movie ever to be in fusionfall, though it would most likley not be the last. With Other Representations in FusionFall Cow and Chicken Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. They are raised by human parents who are shown up to their waists as the first episode revealed that their torsos weren't even drawn in. Some of Cow and Chicken's misadventures involves their encounter with the Red Guy. The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing cow and chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken". Additionally, there is one item named Super Cow Tee. There are also shops in Eternal Vistas and Habitat Homes called Boneless Chicken Wings There is also a statue of Super Cow in Mt. Neverest. Time Squad Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. For example, they had to figure out a way to make Beethoven give up wrestling to become a musician. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Harry Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Otto would usually come up with a solution to help the historical character complete their part in history. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head used to be found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It was a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry as it may help repair the time machine. In fact, it is still seen when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes at the control booth. This hints that Larry is somewhere in the past or in the timestream somewhere, possibly for the next expansion. There is also an item called Time Squad Shorts. Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazillian spidermonkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a Pygmy Albino Rhino named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. A mongoose named Patsy of the Squirrel Scouts is smitten after Lazlo. Other characters include the iritable scoutmaster Algoniquin C. Lumpus the moose and his assistant Slinkman the banana slug, Edward T. Platypus, Samson J. Clogmeyer (a guinea pig), Chip and Skip (two dung beetles), Dave and Ping Pong (two loons), the lemmings, Lumpus' superior Commander Hoo-Ha (a bison), Ms. Jane Doe, Ms. Rubella Mucus (a warthog), Nina Neckerly (a giraffe), Gretchen (an alligator), Almondine (an owl), among others In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Prickly Pines, Mount Blackhead, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. They may however try again. There are some items in-game like the Bean Scout Hat My Gym Partner's a Monkey My Gym Partner's a Monkey follows the stories of Adam Lyon, a human kid who transfered to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for animals from the local zoo, because of an error due to his last name being "Lion". He meets and becomes best friends with Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey along with a snake named Slips, a gorilla named Winsor, a toucan named Lupe, and a giraffe named Ingrid. He would often get bullied around by a bull shark named Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. Charles Darwin Middle School's staff includes Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, his secretary Mrs. Warthog, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill (who resembles an Indian Rhinoceros than a hornbill), Mr. Maurice Mandrill (who works as a guidance counselor), Mr. Blowhole (a killer whale), Ms. Chameleon (who works as the theatre arts teacher), Coach Tiffany Gills & Vice-Coach Horrace Ferret, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk (an elephant that works as the lunch lady), Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle, Ms. Gretchen Loon (who works as the art teacher), and Ms. Bear (who teaches hibernation). Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Spencer Spidermonkey, a Monkey Minion at Camp Kidney, mentions he is the cousin of Jake Spidermonkey. In the infected zone, statues of Principal Pixiefrog are seen at the entrance to the school. Class of 3000 Class of 3000 follows the stories of Sunny Bridges, a music superstar, as a music teacher along with his students, Lil'D, Tamika, Kam (Kameron), Kim (Kimberly), Philly Phil (Philip), Eddy (Edward), and Madison. The shows takes place at Westley School of Performing Arts in Atlanta, Georgia. Marquee Row is a playable area based off the show, with an Infected Zone named Sunny Bridges Auditorium. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, & Total Drama World Tour Total Drama '''is about several teens who enter a reality show to win prizes such as money, trailers, and several other comforts. As these teen go through grueling challenges set up by their cruel, sadistic host, Chris McLean, romances blossom, friendships are strained, backs are stabbed. Each season takes place in a different location with a special bridging every season. In the game, the show is represented with several shirts that are available involving the teams of Total Drama World Tour. The teams are Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (CIRRRRH). Later, codes for Leshwana's Shirt, Trent's Shirt, DJ's Shirt, Owen's Shirt and Duncan's shirt were released. Pictures of Cody's shirt are seen too and might be later codes. This is the first cartoon represented that does '''NOT belong to Cartoon Network. The Total Drama series is owned by TELETOON. This could possibly mean that FusionFall may have NPC's and locations from the show, and it may also mean that FusionFall may host cartoons not owned by Cartoon Network in the future. Unnatural History '''Unnatural History '''is about Henry Griffin, a teenager with exceptional skills acquired through years of globe-trotting with his anthropologist parents. But Henry faces his biggest challenge of all when he moves back to America to attend a high school stranger than any place he's ever lived before. Together with his cousin Jasper and his friend Maggie, he will use the ancient skills he learned around the globe in order to solve the modern mysteries of high school. In the game, the show is represented with a new game code that give the players a hoodie with the show's logo on the back and an orange glow. This is the first Cartoon Network Live-Action show represented in the game. The Second One was Cats and Dogs. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '''Legend of the Guardans: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '''is about an owl who hears a story about magical owls who do thousands of adventures to save lives. But when disaster strikes, the owl learns the guardians are real. He takes a few friends and goes on an adventure to find them! This is the second time a movie was featured in Fusionfall, but unlike the first one, Cats and Dogs: the Revenge of Kitty Galore, no owls are in the game. Owl masks are a redemable code you can access. Also, the holosuits are changed to look like, well, owls! This is the third live action representation and the second advertisement. Tower Prep '''Tower Prep '''is about Ian Archer, a teenager kicked out of several schools, due to him thrashing bullies violently, as he has a strange ability to see something a few seconds before it happens. Then, he wakes up the next day at a strange school for students also with strange abilities. Together with his new friends CJ, Suki, and Gabe, he tries to solve the mystery of Tower Prep and escape. In the game, the show is represented by a now-expired code item that gives you the jacket most students wore at Tower Prep. Also, this show has a unique representation, as it is the other way round!! In the pilot episode, Ian meets the school computer "Whisper119" on an online game. The game was in fact Fusionfall! However, there were a few asthetic differences and it was called "Adventure Quest". FireBreather '''FireBreather '''is about a teen named Duncan Rosenblatt. His father is a 120 ft dragon called a Kaiju named Belloc who wants Duncan to become his successor as "King of the Kaiju", while his human mother wants him to live a normal life and finish high school. When the king is captured and his servants rebel, Duncan must use his fire breathing, super strength, and flying powers to protect his family and friends. In game, there were two code items related to the movie. First, an armor set based on Duncan's dragonlike form was released. Then, a backpack of his wings was released. This is the third movie in Fusionfall. No Current Representation at All Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy Robotomy Hanna-Barbera Hanna Barbera cartoons are mostly under half ownership with Cartoon Network. They are the most probable cartoons that the Fusion Fall Team will even consider to add to the game as a 3rd party. Currently, the Fusion Fall Team can only give minor cameos and minor references to the shows. One cameo in the game is that the totems Gwen sends you to have 6 carvings of Hannah Barbera characters. Known cartoon characters in this category include Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Fred Flinstone, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Secret Squirrel & Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Winsome Witch, Atom Ant, The Hillbilly Bears, Magilla Gorilla, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-A-Long Coyote, Peter Potamus, Wally Gator, Touché Turtle & Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har-Har, Top Cat, Loopy De Loop, Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Dynomutt & Blue Falcon, Hong Kong Phooey, Grape Ape, Mumbly, Space Ghost, Birdman, Shazzan, Speed Buggy, the Super Friends, and the duo Tom and Jerry. Also there is an infected area called Hani-Baba Temple. Also the next Holo-Suit seems to represent Scooby Doo. Category:Game Elements